<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please don't leave by CurlyChip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677376">Please don't leave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyChip/pseuds/CurlyChip'>CurlyChip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kit doesn't plan on going, M/M, One Shot, Please Don't Go, Ty and Kit, Ty is angry, Ty is worried</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyChip/pseuds/CurlyChip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kit takes a reckless risk he has to deal with Ty's anger and their growing relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please don't leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a one shot i wrote a while back and it might be a part of another story on my page "Reviving our Memories" so that's why a lot of parts may not make sense. I still hope you'll enjoy though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What were you thinking?" Dru's voice echoed in the large room. She was waving her arms around maniacally and was wearing a mad look on her face. "Jumping out of nowhere in the fight, without even back up or anything"</p><p> "Well it worked didn't it?"</p><p> At that Dru started yelling even louder than before and Kit wondered how in the world her screams had not woken up the entire institute. With a chill he realised, that those screaming sessions of Dru were maybe a regular thing around here, and even though they took pity on the one on the receiving end, they were not about to interfere.</p><p> Dru stopped abruptly and stared at something behind Kit. Ty was standing in the doorway with a dark expression on his face, directed to no one else, but Kit himself. He was staring at a spot on his shoulder, looking as if he wanted to say something. For a moment Kit prepared himself for Ty's scolding. Even three years later and as mad as he was with him, it was hard for for Kit to bear the thought that he had disappointed him.</p><p> But Ty turned on his heels and left the room. His heavy steps echoed in the room and this bedroom door closed with a loud slam. Dru seemingly forgetting her anger was looking at where Ty had just disappeared, eyes filled with worry for her big brother.<br/>
...<br/>
Immediately after Ty's departure both Dru and Kit went to their room without a word.</p><p> It was after midnight and Kit was left staring from where he was laying on his bed out of the room's window. The waves crashed against the sand while he was recalling his earlier call with Tessa. A group of small demons had information about their hiding place and were scouting the area. Fortunately Jem had spotted them and he managed to get Tessa and Mina out of there in time. They had contacted Clary to help them make a portal that would transfer them somewhere far and most importantly safe but they couldn't risk telling Kit. Tessa promised that she would continue contacting Kit every night and he hadn't realised until that moment how much he had depended on those calls informing him that they were alive and well. That those calls were the only thing that could relax him enough to sleep knowing that for another few hours, they were safe.</p><p> But this night there were also other things keeping him awake. Kit couldn't take his mind off Ty and the way the look in his eyes made him feel tight on his chest.</p><p> He was still mad at him, but at that moment he was more mad at himself, for needing so desperately to know that Ty didn't completely hate him and  that he didn't ruin what was left of their relationship.</p><p> He was so mad that he still wanted to make sure that Ty was okay.<br/>
Kit found himself knocking on Ty's bedroom door. Ty's figure appeared thin and tall. His black hair were messy, but it was obvious he wasn't sleeping. His eyes were red but focused.</p><p> "I want to talk"</p><p> Ty looked hesitant for a moment before stepping away. Kit walked inside and Ty closed the door behind them. The room was otherwise dark except for the light coming from the computer screen on Ty's desk, seemingly important letters were scattered all over the room, which struck Kit as weird since Ty was always very organized by nature.</p><p> "Are you here to apologize?" Ty was being as forward as always.<br/>
Kit immediately felt his blood boil in defence"I have nothing to be sorry for, you were the one who let me hurt in a hospital bed"</p><p> "It was for your own protection, and if you're not sorry for taking stupid risks" Ty was moving his hands frantically in clear distress "then at least be sorry for underrating Dru's and my capabilities of handling a mission"</p><p> "Is that really why you're mad at me?"</p><p> At that Ty's eyes that were looking this whole time at his chin snapped up to Kit's eyes but he didn't say anything so Kit continued.</p><p> "The demon wants my family. You of all people should understand that. After all if i remember correctly, three years ago it was you Magnus had to restrain as to not take any stupid risks by joining the battle"</p><p> "That was different, they were not after me" Ty sighted exasperated.</p><p> "Tessa asked me to go with them into hiding"</p><p> Ty let out a humorless laugh and Kit pouted "I suppose you didn't took her up on that and decided to continue honoring the Herondale reckless nature"<br/>
Before Kit had realised it Ty walked closer to him and they were now standing inches apart, his voice drawn to a whisper "Do you have any idea what you did to me today? How i felt watching you in danger and not being able to do anything about it?"</p><p> Kit, in fact, did know how he felt. He felt it everyday after Livvy's death. He was consumed by fear and worry for Ty, but unable to do anything as Ty tears himself apart trying to deal with the aftermath of his sister's death. He felt it the time they were apart, everytime when news from Ty were long overdue. He felt it still, watching Ty work hard and put himself in danger to find the ones after him. Sometimes he thought he was going to  explode from the feeling.</p><p> Ty's eyes were filled with tears and he was staring right at Kit. Kit couldn't help himself "I'm sorry" he said simply his hand reaching unconsciously to wipe the tears. But Ty took his head in his hands and gently pressed his lips to Kit's. It was only a mere peck gone the very next second, but Kit quickly pulled him back in by his shirt and kissed him harder.<br/>
Once again Kit was almost knocked back from the feeling. With this kiss he felt all Ty's emotion that in the past Kit had only suspected were there. There was a profound relief in the way he kissed Kit like he was letting go of years of tension and stress. Kit realised that Ty had been nervous that he was going to push him away.</p><p> He wanted to give him some kind of confirmation. To show him that no matter what he will never not want him. He put his hands over Ty's hips and waited two beats for some kind of reaction, knowing that Ty did not easily trust other people to touch him. But Ty learned even more towards him knoting his hands in Kit's hair, and Kit pulled his body fully against his relishing on the feeling of being trusted by Ty.</p><p> As Kit hugged Ty's body he realised at the back of his mind how much he needed this, how much he had craved it since the hospital, since that first night they met and Ty had held a knife on his throat.</p><p> Suddenly he pushed Ty against the bedroom door and he let out a pained sound. Kit pulled back concerned only to realise that he had pushed him against the doorknob and by accident had opened the door.</p><p> He made a move to close it again but Ty misreading his intentions quickly gripped his hand in a panicked motion. "Please... don't leave..."</p><p> Ty's eyes were honest and scared and so gray that Kit couldn't even be bothered with telling him that he had no intention of leaving ever</p><p> "Please" Ty pleaded again. So Kit just pulled him in close and kissed him again and again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>